I Now Pronounce You Mommy and Daddy
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: What happens when Finn accidentally smacks Rachel in the nose and she is sent tumbling to the floor and hits her head? She wakes up thinking she is one years old and Quinn and Finn are her mommy and daddy! Read to find out more :
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, everyone! Booty camp time! Let's start with a shuffle ball change. Easy as it is, some of you definately need some work on it!" Mr. Schuester's voice echoed out to the new directions kids. "And a five, six, seven, eight!"

"Oww!" Rachel screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Finn said to his fiance. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He took one look at Rachel and noticed she was unconsious. "We gotta go to the hopsital, Mr. Schuester. Fast."

"Yes, 911?" Tina said, after she dialed the emergency number on her phone and held it up to her ear.

* * *

><p>"Rach, I'm so sorry. Please just wake up," Finn pleaded, holding Rachel's hand as she sat in a coma. Her eyes fluttered open. She gave a lopsided grin. "Oh my god, Rachel. You're awake!" He went in to hug her.<p>

"Daddy," She said, smilling.

"Oh, of course. I'll go get him. You want dad too?" Finn asked, knowing she would probably want to see him too.

"Daddy," She repeated smiling bigger.

"I'll just take that as a yes," He said, walking out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with Hiram and Leroy Berry behind him. Hiram was African American and Leroy was not.

"Sweetie," Hiram, her daddy, said, going up to hug her. She started to whimper. The whimper turned into tears and soon she was non-stop bawling. "What's wrong princess?" Rachel's frown and tears would not stop until Hiram stopped hugging her and walked away. Her eyes landed on Finn again and she started smiling.

"Daddy!" She said, with another lopsided grin.

"Oh lord no," Leroy said. "She thinks Finn is her dad."

"Rachel, I'm not your dad," Finn said, sitting on her bed. "I'm your fiance."

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed as he held her hand.

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel was allowed home. She did not go home with her real dads, though. She went home with Finn.<p>

"Rachel, how old do you think you are?" Finn asked as she sat in the back seat of his truck with Quinn in the shotgun seat next to him.

"One," She said, but Finn barely understood due to the fingers in her mouth.

"And who do you think I am?" Finn asked.

"Daddy!" She squealed, taking the fingers out of her mouth and clapping her hands.

"Finn, let me ask her some questions," Quinn said. Finn nodded. "Hey, Rachel. Who do you think I am?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Mommy!" Rachel smiled.

"Oh god," Quinn said. "No, I'm not your mommy."

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed louder.

"Ok. Well, umm. Are you potty trained?" Quinn asked.

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head. She was taking more babyish by the minute.

"Can you walk?" Quinn asked.

"No," Rachel replied. Her response sounded like an actual one year old learning how to talk.

"How about crawling? Can you crawl, sweetheart?" Quinn asked the girl.

"I wuv crawling," Rachel said. That was rock bottom. As soon as Finn and Quinn got to Finn's house, they wrapped Rachel's butt up in a towel to be used as a diaper until they could go to the pharmacy and pick up real ones. They found Finn's old bedtime rales from when he was 5 and a mattress. They hooked up the rales and put sheets on the mattress. They put Rachel in the makeshift crib, tied her hair back into a ponytail, and took off her bra. Quinn sung a light lullaby to get her to sleep. Then, Finn went to sleep in his bedroom while Quinn slept out in the living room with Rachel . This would be a long, long process to change back, Quinn thought.


	2. Contest

Hey lovely fans! I'm holding a contest!

Rules:

1. Entry must be submitted by March 1, 2012.

2. Entry must have "FFL entry" in the title (stands for FaberryFanfictionLover)

3. You must use diapering, ABDL, spankings, age regression, etc, in your story someway.

4. Entry can be a multichapter or oneshot. If multichapter, can not exceed 5 chapters and all chapters must be published by March 1.

5. You must PM me when you are ready to submit your entry to me with a link of your story.

6. Couples you can pick from are Faberry, Brittana (Santitany or whatever you call it), Berry/Brittany, Santana/Quinn, Mercedes/Quinn, or Mercedes/Rachel. Whicever couple you pick, they must be used romantically, not just friends or enemies.

Prizes will be:

1st prize winner (Best overall story) will receive reviews on 2 of their stories, a shoutout from me, and will be allowed to give me a promp in which i have to write a story from for them.

2nd prize winner (2nd Best Overall Story) will receive a review on one of their stories, a shoutout from me, and will be allowed to give me a promp in which i have to write a story from.

3rd prize winner (3rd Best Overall Story) will receive a shoutout and a review on one of their stories.

Nava Supreme (Honorable Mention) will receive a shoutout.

GET THEM SUBMISSIONS IN ;D

-Charlie (a.k.a. Charlotte, the awesome lesbian writer)


End file.
